


Позволь мне любить или дай умереть

by WTF X-Men 2016 (R_Evolution)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20X-Men%202016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джубили не может уснуть, а Логан предаётся воспоминаниям о прошлом... в такую ночь можно узнать много нового друг о друге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Позволь мне любить или дай умереть

Джубили проснулась от собственного крика. Она едва удержалась, чтобы не вскочить с кровати – кошмарный сон всё ещё не отпускал её, понуждал бежать, спасаться. 

За окном было темно. Ни луны, ни звёзд – тяжёлые облака, сплошь закрывшие небо. 

Джубили зажгла на ладони яркую искру и несколько минут сидела на кровати, всматриваясь в сияющий огонёк «фейерверка», зажатый между её дрожащими пальцами.

Она не помнила, что ей приснилось. Только ощущение ужаса. Теперь оно отступило, но снова заснуть Джубили не смогла бы. Не сейчас. Ей хотелось, чтобы кто-то был рядом. Кто-то надёжный, с кем не будет страшно. 

 

В комнате Логана было темно, но он не спал. Когда Джубили заглянула внутрь, Росомаха сидел на полу у окна, лицом к двери. Может быть, медитировал. 

– Что такое, малышка? – спросил Логан. 

– Плохой сон. Можно, я посижу тут с тобой? 

– Заходи. 

Джубили прикрыла за собой дверь. Подошла к кровати, села на край. Босая, растрёпанная, в ночной рубашке с физиономией какого-то мультяшного зверька на груди. 

– Я тебе точно не буду мешать? 

– Я бы тебе сказал, верно? 

– Пожалуй, да. 

Теперь она разглядела, что Росомаха что-то держал в руке. Коробочку. 

– Что у тебя там такое? 

Он ответил не сразу. 

– Подарок. От одной женщины. Я почти забыл об этой штуке. А сегодня вот попалась на глаза. 

– Можно посмотреть? – страх уже почти совсем прошёл, его вытеснило любопытство. 

Логан нечасто рассказывал что-то о своей жизни. 

– Только осторожно. Постарайся не расплавить. 

– Да когда я что-то ломала!.. – возмутилась Джубили, принимая коробочку из рук Логана. 

В ней были часы – тяжёлые, очень красивые. Может быть, даже золотые. На них была какая-то надпись, но в темноте её было не разобрать, а снова зажечь искру Джубили не решилась – вдруг и вправду заденет часы, а потом их, пожалуй, и не починишь! 

– Что здесь написано? 

– «Мужчине, который любил меня. М. М.» 

Росомаха смотрел в окно, и Джубили не было видно его лица. Голос звучал непривычно, как-то… печально. 

– М. М.? Интересно, от кого же это был подарок! – Джубили аккуратно вернула часы в коробочку и положила на кровать. – Неужели от Мадам Маски? Или… может быть, Мистик? Или…

– Не говори ерунды, Джубс. 

– А от кого же тогда? 

– От одной актрисы. В шестидесятых она была очень известна. 

– В шестидеся-ятых?.. – протянула Джубили. Ничего себе! – Теперь она, значит, уже старая…

– Нет. Она умерла молодой. 

 

Закрыв глаза, Логан представил себе Мэрилин – какой она была в ту ночь. Такая яркая, полная жизни, будто сияющая изнутри. 

– Не хочу тебя отпускать! – шепнула она, плотно прижавшись к нему. – Не пущу! Не пущу! 

– Отлично! – Логан пожал плечами и легонько куснул её за ухо. – Когда меня спросят, почему национальная безопасность под угрозой, я скажу… 

– Ты скажешь, что самая прекрасная женщина в Америке нуждалась в твоей защите, и это будет правда! 

– Как скажешь, милая. Если кто-то решит тебя обидеть, я вывешу его шкуру сушиться на солнышке. 

Она потёрлась щекой о его лицо. 

– У-у, колючий… разве ты не слышал, что джентльмен бреется дважды в день – утром для себя, вечером для леди? 

– Я думал, тебе нравится. 

– Мне очень нравится. 

Поцелуй – долгий, нежный. 

Этот странный роман был сущим безумием. Кинозвезда, которой восхищалась вся страна, которой завидовали женщины и обожали мужчины – и человек-тень, оперативник, работа которого требовала тишины и тайны. У неё в прошлом – два неудачных брака и тернистый путь на вершину славы. У него – долгая, полная опасностей жизнь бродяги. 

И ещё у него была Чернобурка – верная боевая подруга, с которой он когда–то мечтал навсегда связать свою жизнь. 

А у неё… 

– Тебе обязательно надо завтра улетать? – жалобно спросила Мэрилин. 

– Так говорит начальство. Начальство никогда не ошибается, крошка, иначе наступит конец света. 

– Это так важно?..

– Неважные дела мне не поручают. Может быть, меня даже наградят какой-нибудь побрякушкой. 

– Ну конечно, – вздохнула она. – Все мужики одинаковы. Награды, почести, медали – вот что вам нужно, а нас вы бросаете и забываете, наигравшись… 

– Не придумывай, Мэрилин. Ты же знаешь, тебя невозможно забыть. 

Она промолчала. Когда-то она тоже так считала – что незабываема. 

– Ну, не хмурься. Если я откажусь от медали, тебя это утешит? 

– Мо-ожет быть… 

– Мне и самому будет неловко. Вдруг её будет вручать президент, он скажет мне – «Поздравляю вас, мистер Логан», а что я ему отвечу? 

Мэрилин захихикала. 

– Скажешь ему «спасибо», что тут такого? 

– Ага. «Спасибо, Джек. Кстати, я спал с твоей любовницей, она такая классная!» 

– Какой ты гадкий! – маленький кулачок Мэрилин ткнул Логана в бок. – Гадкий, гадкий, гадкий! 

– Это моя работа – быть гадким во имя Америки. И во имя красотки Мэрилин, разумеется. Ради тебя я готов на всё! 

– Только поэтому я тебя до сих пор не выгнала!..

 

– Она была любовницей президента?! Да ладно!..

– Я тебе хоть раз врал? 

– Нет, но… – Джубили смотрела то на Логана, то на коробочку с часами. – С ума сойти. Ведь если бы кто-нибудь узнал, тебя бы… я не знаю… застрелили или отравили, или отправили в Австралию, или ещё что-нибудь ужасное! 

– Когда любишь, о таких мелочах не задумываешься. 

Они помолчали. Джубили пыталась представить их вместе – Мэрилин Монро, Сахарную Тростинку из «Некоторые любят погорячее», и Логана-Росомаху. 

– Ты её правда любил?.. 

– Да. 

– А часы… это был подарок на годовщину вашей встречи? Или на твой день рожденья? Или… 

– Нет, малышка. Нет. Просто однажды я вернулся с задания… из России… а её уже не было. В газетах писали, что она умерла во сне. 

Он тогда едва не сошёл с ума. Предательство Крида, его омерзительные убийства, раскол в команде – и смерть Мэрилин… кто-то утверждал, что она покончила с собой. Логан в это не верил. Кто-то винил в её смерти президента, или Жаклин Кеннеди, или тайный масонский заговор. 

– Я выяснил, что в ту ночь у неё был гость… какой-то парень по фамилии Блейк. В каком-то смысле мой коллега, тоже работал на правительство. Этакий смазливый тип с манерами портового грузчика. 

– И это он… это не было самоубийство?.. 

Росомаха пожал плечами. 

– Журналисты так и не договорились. Одни твердили то, другие это. Про Блейка ни те, ни другие не пронюхали, а сам он никому ничего не рассказал. С ним, видишь ли, произошёл несчастный случай. Он выпал из окна. 

Джубили невольно поёжилась, а Логан продолжал: 

– А через неделю ко мне заявился парень из адвокатской конторы, принёс письмо и вот эту коробку… сказал, что Мэрилин оставила распоряжения на случай своей смерти. Не знаю, что ей тогда в голову взбрело. Она всегда была фантазёркой. 

– Что было в письме? 

– Что она любит меня… что если бы не встретила меня тогда, то не смогла бы жить дальше. Ну, ты знаешь. Всякие милые глупости. Мэрилин их обожала. Да, и про часы – что она хотела их подарить другому, но передумала. «Лучше пусть их носит тот, кто меня любит, а не тот, кому я надоела». Она даже гравировку велела поменять. Только надпись на коробочке осталась прежняя. 

– Там тоже что–то написано? 

– «Позволь мне любить или дай умереть». Думаю, это она писала ему… Кеннеди. 

Тучи понемногу рассеивались. Небо за окном светлело. 

– Попробуй всё-таки уснуть, Джубили. А то завтра будешь весь день зевать, и под глазами будут синяки. 

– Ты гадкий, Вулви. 

Он усмехнулся. 

– И всё равно поспи. 

– А ты? 

– Я посижу ещё. Подумаю о старых временах. Ностальгия одолела. 

– Ладно… – девушка потянулась и от души зевнула. – Меня и правда уже клонит в сон. Спокойной ночи, Вулви.

– Спокойной ночи, Джубс. 

Логан слушал, как она устраивается на кровати, зарываясь в одеяло. 

– Вулви? 

– Да? 

– Я тоже иногда боюсь, что ты не вернёшься... 

– Я всегда возвращаюсь. Ты же это знаешь.

– Я всё равно боюсь. 

– Не надо. Спи. 

– Сплю…

«Позволь мне любить или дай умереть», подумал Логан. Каким нужно быть мужчиной, чтобы женщина писала тебе такие слова? 

А сам он – разве не такой же?.. 

– Я люблю тебя, Вулви, – сонно прошептала Джубили. 

Как же она юна – совсем ещё девочка. Или нет? Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как они впервые встретились – три года, четыре? Он не помнил. 

Логан поднялся на ноги – почти беззвучно, но Джубили услышала его движение. 

– Не уходи… – попросила она тихо. 

– Я здесь, – наклонившись, Логан нежно коснулся губами её взъерошенных чёрных волос. – Я с тобой, Джубс. Я никуда не уйду. 

Она улыбнулась, не открывая глаз. 

«Никто, кроме тебя» – так пела Мэрилин. Глядя на засыпающую Джубили, чувствуя её запах, Логан понял, что ей действительно не нужен никто другой. Она будет ждать его, куда бы он ни направился. Или последует за ним, если почувствует, что ему нужна помощь. 

Что бы ни случилось, она его уже не отпустит. 

Он и сам не хотел уходить.


End file.
